The present disclosure relates to a method for actuating a hydraulic valve arrangement, and to a hydraulic valve arrangement.
In hydraulic systems, use is made of continuously adjustable valves, such as for example proportional valves, whose opening cross section can be adjusted in a substantially continuous fashion (for example by the application of an analog actuation signal). Continuously adjustable valves are used for example in order to control or regulate the position, the speed and/or the fluid pressure of hydraulic pistons. Continuously adjustable valves however have the disadvantage that very small opening cross sections can be set accurately only with great effort, because the relationship between actuation signal and opening cross section is highly non-linear in said range. For example, the precise setting of small and/or slow piston movements is therefore relatively complex.
It is therefore desirable to specify a facility for being able to set both large and also small opening cross sections in as precise a manner as possible by means of one valve arrangement.